


What is Love (Baby Don't Hurt Me)

by lieforfun



Series: Dadchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cute, Dad stuff, Fluffy, Gas N Sip, Jack being Jack, Jack is Bi, Love, M/M, VERY MINOR oc - Freeform, dean is flabbergasted, jack learns about love, sam is totally the cool dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: Jack wants to know all about love. Dean does the best he can.





	What is Love (Baby Don't Hurt Me)

**Author's Note:**

> part two of Dadchesters.

“Dean.”

Startled, Dean whipped around to face the voice that ripped him from his trance of staring into the refrigerator. Jack stood behind him, arms straight down by his sides, eyebrows furrowed, and head cocked to the side. Kid must have picked it up from a certain puzzled angel.

“Jack,” Dean responded, trying to slow his racing heartbeat and turning his attention back to rustling through the fridge. “You need something?”

“Yes,” Jack stated. A few seconds passed before Dean finally shut the fridge door, just a tad harder than necessary, and returned his full attention to the blonde boy standing much too close to him.

“Well, what is it?” Dean asked, attempting not to sound too interested.

“How do you know if you’re in love?”

That question stopped Dean right in his tracks. Damn kid was too curious for his own good. Dean cleared his throat. “Uh, you don’t really. It just kind of, happens.”

“But how do you know when it happens?” Jack’s questioning gaze stared straight into Dean’s soul, and he had to turn away to feel comfortable again.

“Well, it’s like…” Dean pondered for a moment. “It’s feeling like your chest is going to implode. You feel sick, but there’s nothing medically wrong with you, and it’s only when you’re around that person.”

Dean made a move to get to the door of the kitchen, hoping to escape this conversation. Dean didn’t really understand love himself and having to explain to a kid who could barely comprehend why zombies aren’t real wasn’t exactly his idea of having a good time. But Jack followed him out of the room and into the halls, tossing more questions in his direction.

“Why would you feel sick? Isn’t being in love a good feeling?” Jack’s concerned voice rung in Dean’s ears.

“Well, it is.” Dean swallowed, pushing his way into the library, not really noticing anyone else in the room since he was still trying to escape the battering of questions. “But in the beginning, the emotions are really scattered, and the hormones go nuts. But after a little while, it settles down, and love turns into happiness and being content.”

“How profound,” Sam had found himself a comfy spot in one of the chairs by the table with a book, making himself known to the two men by commenting snidely. Dean silently thanked the gods that he could finally pin the scrutiny on his younger brother.

“Ah, yes. Sammy.” Dean pointed at Jack. “Can you answer his questions? He wants to know all about _loooove.”_

“But Dean, you would know better than anyone else!” Jack cried indignantly, obviously annoyed at being ignored.

“Why the hell is that?”

“Because Sam says you and Castiel are in love!”

Sam erupted into laughter, clutching his stomach and howling as Dean shot him the sharpest glare he could manage.

“Well, Jack, Sam is full of shit,” Dean said frankly. “We are not in love.”

“Hey, Jack.” Sam calmed down enough to ask endearingly. “Why did you wanna know about love anyway?”

Jack shook his head just a little, standing up straighter and letting a tiny smile light up his face. “I am in love with the Gas N’ Sip cashier.”

Dean sputtered and spun around. “Anthony? He’s an idiot!”

Jack sent him an exasperated look, fisting his hands by his sides. “He’s not an _idiot._ He calls me birdy and he thinks I’m funny!”

“Well I think that’s adorable,” Sam said with a grin, turning back to his book and leaving Dean to look stupid and embarrassed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at @portionsofpoetry and on twitter at @Marieaneliese


End file.
